1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage measuring circuit which is surged to a capacitive grounding tap bushing of a high voltage power equipment, such as a high voltage transformer, whereby to reproduce transient fault signals that occur on such high voltage apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various high voltage measuring circuits have been developed to measure fault signals on high voltage circuits. However, such circuits do not operate over a wide frequency range, they are complex and costly to construct, and the output signal of such known equipment is often affected by environmental electric or magnetic fields.